fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
PlayStation All-Stars
Story In Season 1's main story, Polygon Man returns from the gaveyard of Playstaion. It's up to the heroes to save the world and everyone in it and stop Polygon Man's master plan. Characters *Kratos *PaRappa the Rapper *Fat Princess *Sweet Tooth *Colonel Radec *Sly Cooper *Nathan Drake *Cole MacGrath *Evil Cole MacGrath *Ratchet and Clank *Jak and Daxter *Big Daddy *Dante *Heihachi Mishima *Nariko *Raiden *Sackboy *Sir Daniel *Spike *Toro Inoue *Kat *Emmett Graves *Zeus *Isaac Clarke *Polygon Man Guest Stars *Darth Vader *Scorpion *Freddy Kruger *Sonic the Hedeghog Connections *Kratos and Sweet Tooth: Both God of War and Twisted Metal were created by David Jaffe, and both Kratos and Sweet Tooth were even created by him. In addition, Kratos and Sweet Tooth are both known for their extreme brutality, and their games are infamous for the amount of violence in them. Both have also sacrificed allies for their own goals, with Sweet Tooth murdering his own gunman to make an explosion that would remove armor from a monster truck, and Kratos using a young woman that was accompanying him to open a door at the cost of her own life. Authority figures have also found ways to betray them. For instance, Kratos has been betrayed by the majority of the Greek Pantheon and the Titans, usually during the Second Great War (a.k.a Second Titanomachy), while Calypso backstabbed Sweet Tooth by turning his own wish against him (Sweet Tooth's wish was to have another chance to kill his daughter, the only person to escape him and live), sealing him inside his daughter's grave, and leaving him there to die. Also, Sweet Tooth and Kratos both killed members of their families, Ares tricking Kratos into doing it, as he consider it a sign of weakness, while Sweet Tooth killed them after carving his clown mask. Also, both die in their own game. Kratos killing himself in God of War 3 and Sweet Tooth being killed by his own wish in Twisted Metal 2012. Both also killed the highest authority: Kratos killing Zeus and Sweet Tooth killing Calypso in Twisted Metal Black. Both have caused the death of innocents and incredible destruction, with Kratos doing so either to get to his goal faster or not thinking about the consequences of his actions, while Sweet Tooth does so out of pleasure and amusement. Sweet Tooth was one of the PlayStation's first unofficial mascots and Kratos has recently become a character nearly synonymous with the PlayStation. Kratos's blades appear in Twisted Metal (2012) in the Dollface's ending and in Mr. Grimm's mid-story. Ed Boon said that he though about putting Sweet Tooth as a playable fighter in Mortal Kombat (2011) but Kratos was choosen instead. *PaRappa and Spike: Both Ape Escape and PaRappa the Rapper are colorful, quirky Japanese franchises that had animes exclusive to Japan, and both characters made their debut on the first PlayStation and their respective first games had remakes for the PlayStation Portable. Also, their first games were considered some of the greatest hits of the PS1, but didn't really live up to the expectations of the first game with later installments. They both also were absent from the gaming industry for a long time (even longer in PaRappa's case) and, as such, this game marks the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita debut of both characters. In 2001, McDonalds in Japan gave away "Super Happy Discs" which contained demos of Ape Escape 2001 and PaRappa the Rapper 2 (with McDonalds merchandise edited in). *Fat Princess and Evil Cole: Gameplay-wise, both inFamous and Fat Princess rely heavily on duality with the colors red and blue representing different sides. In Fat Princess, you can choose either the Red Kingdom or the Blue Kingdom, and in inFamous, Cole can become either Good Cole, who is represented by the color blue, or Evil Cole, who is represented by the color red. Both also have a theme of greed, with Evil Cole being power hungry and Fat Princess always being hungry and demanding for cake. Evil Cole strives to achieve dominance over everyone else and is feared and hated by the people while Fat Princess is a part of a government (a kingdom) that has absolute power and is beloved by her subjects. *Colonel Radce and Sir Daneil: Both Killzone and MediEvil franchises have had games made by SCE Cambridge. Both characters have also been killed in the games that they have debuted in, and both were killed by a shot to the head (Colonel Radec shot himself for failing to defeat the ISA and Sir Daniel was shot in the left eye by an arrow before MediEvil even starts). Ironically, both die at the opposite point in their respective games, with Radec dying at the end of the game, and Sir Daniel dying before the game even begins. Both are also soldiers who have held high ranks (both are also commanders), with Sir Dan leading the Gallowmere army into battle, and Radec being a high-ranking official in the Helghast. Also Radec is from the future while Sir Daniel is from the past, and Radec uses guns and an Army knife while Sir Daniel uses his sword and shield. *Sly Cooper and Nathen Drake: : Nolan North has voiced characters from both the Uncharted and Sly Cooper franchises, Nathan Drake for Uncharted, Le Paradox and El Jefe for Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Also, Nathan Drake and Sly Cooper both come from famous lineages; Sly Cooper coming from a long line of master thieves, and Nathan Drake claiming to being descended from the famous explorer, Sir Francis Drake. Also, Nathan Drake and Sly Cooper are both thieves: Sly's entire family has been infamous for their thieving skills, and Drake grew up as a thieving orphan before being found by Victor Sullivan, while Sly grew up in an orphanage where he met Murray and Bentley. Another interesting fact is that both Sly and Drake say "five finger discount" when picking up items or killing opponents, again referencing their thieving backgrounds. Both are also known to be confident "ladies men" with charming styles and a mischevious demeanor, and they both have love interests: Elena Fisher (later becoming Nathan Drake's wife upon the events of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception) and Carmelita Fox, respectively. Another major similarity between Drake and Sly is their most precious item they carry with them everywhere. Drake having Sir Francis Drake's ring and Sly Cooper having the Cooper Cane. Both items are precious to them, are believed to be passed down by generations of their ancestors and both are actually made to be keys to a major treasure they claim rights to. They both also had a game named after the idiom "honor amongst thieves," referring to the game titles of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves and Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves -- one of the cutscene names in Uncharted 2 is named "Honor Among Thieves", too. Also both Uncharted series and in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time have collectable trophies. In a huge coincidence as well, at one point Sucker Punch Productions (the makers of the Sly Cooper) planned on making a game named "Uncharted", but this was rejected. In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time there is a trophy called "Navigate Like Drake" a reference to Nathan Drake. *Cole and Raiden: Cole MacGrath and Raiden have electricity-themed names; "Coal" is burned to produce electricity, while "Rai" and "Den" are the Japanese words for "Thunder" and "Electricity", respectively. Also, they both are associated with electricity, with Cole MacGrath being able to control it and Raiden being named after a mythological electrical creature in Japanese mythology, and also having electricity flowing through him. Raiden also displays some form of control over electricity during Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Ironcially, regarding their voice actors, Raiden's English voice actor voices two roles Cole's Japanese voice is known for, Axel of Kingdom Hearts and Reno of Final Fantasy (both by Square Enix). Both of their respective games focus on absorbing energy from other sources in order to heal and recharge, Cole recharges from various environmental objects such as telephone poles, cars and power generators while Raiden recharges his cyborg body by absorbing the electrolytes of other cyborgs when he rips out and crushes their spinal column. The two characters have alternate personalities that effect their powers and in game abilities along with coincidentally being related to the color red. Cole's powers change when the player chooses the evil path in inFamous with his lightning and clothes turning red. Raiden has his Jack the Ripper persona where he gives into his bloodlust and fights more viciously, in Metal Gear Rising the player can activate this persona with Ripper mode to make Raiden's attacks stronger and deal more damage and causes his body, electricity and eyes to glow red. *Ratchet & Clank and Jak and Daxter: Both the Ratchet & Clank franchise and the Jak and Daxter franchise have had cameos in each other's games mainly because of the close partnership shared between its developers, Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games, the creators of PlayStation's iconic games: Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot. Ratchet and Jak have also been considered the mascots of their generation, and have actually met each other in PlayStation Move Heroes, where they bickered amongst themselves, but eventually became allies. Ratchet & Clank and Jak and Daxter are duos that involve one character for main gameplay (Ratchet and Jak) and one character for support/help (Clank and Daxter). *Big Daddy and Sackboy: Both BioShock and LittleBigPlanet place emphasis on the player's choices, moral and ethical choices for BioShock, and level and character designs for LittleBigPlanet. Big Daddy and Sackboy also come in many different varieties. Both also cannot talk and have someone else talk for them: Andrew Ryan for Big Daddy, and Stephen Fry for Sackboy. Their designs also take inspiration from Shane Acker's award winning 2005 short film 9. It could also be a big vs. little motif. Also in LittleBigPlanet, Sackboy collects bubbles and, in BioShock, Big Daddy is referred to as "Mister Bubbles" by Little Sisters. Both of their games have a motif for defying the impossible. Andrew Ryan in BioShock makes a speech expressing his dream of building a city at the bottom of the sea and making it a reality when he created Rapture (Zachary Comstock in BioShock Infinite accomplishes this similarly by building Columbia, a city in the sky). LittleBigPlanet's entire theme is about the player's creativity and imagination, allowing them to make anything when they put their mind to it using the game's tools. *Dante and Nariko: Nariko is a character created by Ninja Theory, and this version of Dante appears in the Ninja Theory reimagining of Devil May Cry. They both are from games that focus on fast, hack n' slash gameplay. Nariko and Dante have both faced persecution, with Nariko being rejected by her people, and Dante being wanted by the human authorities. Additionally, both use a sword with divine origins. *Heihachi and Toro: Both Toro and Kuro were exclusive guest fighters in Street Fighter X Tekken, a crossover that Heihachi also appeared in. Heihachi also originates from a fighting game franchise (Tekken), and Toro's moveset consist of elements from other fighting games (i.e. Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, and even Tekken, itself). Both also have something to do with adopting animals. While Heihachi adopted both Kumas, Toro was adopted by a sushi store owner. Both of them also seem to be very famous in Japan. They also are related to cats: Toro is a cat, and the back of Heihachi's gi has a tiger head. *Kat and Emmet: Both Kat and Emmett Graves fight extraterrestrial lifeforms, but in different ways. Kat flies herself by altering her gravity field while Emmett uses his jet. They also both debuted in 2012 and have yet to appear in more than one game. The two also somehow use power from the enemy: Kat uses Dusty's gravitational powers, which is derived from the Nevi, and Emmett is infected by Rift Energy, which creates the enemies of the Starhawk. Both have been touched by cosmic forces, but whereas Kat's is beneficial, Graves has to suppress his lest he turn into an Outsider. Said cosmic forces power their games' main enemies. *Zeus and Issac: Similar to that of Kratos and Sweet Tooth's connection as rivals, both Zeus and Isaac come from games known for being incredibly bloody and violent (God of War and Dead Space). Ironically, Zeus is the king of the gods who was defeated and killed by his son, Kratos, while Isaac Clarke has taken down the leader of an alien horde. Zeus is a deity with a desire for absolute control, while Isaac has had problems with both religion (Unitology) and authority figures (EarthGov). Both rely heavily on electricity in some form or another to defeat their enemies, with Zeus using many lightning-related attacks and Isaac using advanced electronic devices. Also, note that Zeus is a god who hails from a mythological setting while Isaac is a regular human from a futuristic setting. Also, Isaac must constantly deal with the Church of Unitology in Dead Space, which worship's The Great Marker which is like a god to them whilst Zeus is a god. Not to mention that both Isaac and Zeus lose their minds, Zeus as a result of Pandora's box, and Isaac as a result of contact with The Marker. Also, both character's final Level 3 transports enemies to another battlefield; for Zeus, it's the Summit of Sacrifice while for Isaac, it's the Sovereign Colonies ship graveyard/minefield outside of Tau Volantis. Episodes Season 1 *Pilot: The orgin of All-Stars is show. *Monkey Game: The monkeys plans to take over the world. *BigLittlePlanet: Sackboy and Fat Princess sent the day at LittleBigPlanet. *Day and Night of the Dead: When their plane crash, Nathan they somehow end up in Mexico. There, the people are celebrating Dia de los Muertos, but local kids say it may be the last celebration ever, because Del Uglio, a masked and ugly luchador, is set on stealing the "Golden Nose of Chipotle", a prehispanic relic on which the festivity is based. To get to the nose, Del Uglio has one half of the map, while the other half is held in a asutde. Cast *Terrence 'T.C.' Carson - Kratos *J.S. Gilbert - Sweet Tooth *Dred Foxx - PaRappa the Rapper *Tara Strong - Fat Princess, Kat *Sean Pertwee - Colonel Radec *Kevin Miller - Sly Cooper *Nolan North - Nathan Drake *Eric Ladin - Cole MacGrath *Yuri Lowtheal - Evil Cole MacGrath, Toro Inoue *James Arnold Taylor - Ratchet *David Kaye - Clank *Josh Keaton - Jak *Max Casella - Daxter *Juliet Landau - Little Sister *Tim Phillips - Dante *Clancy Brown - Heihachi Mishima, Baron Praxis *Jennifer Hale - Nariko *Quinton Flynn - Raiden *Stephen Fry - Narrator (for Sackboy's lines) *Stephane Cornicard - Sir Daniel Fortesque *Marc Silk - Spike, Specter, Nick, Gargoyle *Khary Payton - Emmett Graves *Corey Burton - Zeus *Gunner Wright - Isaac Clarke *Michael Emerson - Polygon Man *David W. Collins - Negativitron *Charlean Carmon - Katy Kat *Armstead Christian - PJ Berri *Tara Darby - Doll Face, Iron Maiden *Maria Darling - Charu *Grey DeLisle - Carmelita Fox, Hannah *Jason Donovan - Buzz *Marc Graue - Mr. Zurkon, Vox Populi *Kenya Hathaway - Sunny Funny *Sonita Henry - Ellie Langford *Tom Kane - Vox Populi *Colin McFarlane - Buzz Announcer *Richard McGonagle - Sully *Matt Prescott Morton - Hades *Chris Murphy - Murray *Matt Olsen - Bentley *Armin Shimerman - Dr. Nefarious, Andrew Ryan, Vox Populi *Dan Green - Professor *Binbin Takaoka - Gade *Jim Ward - Qwark, Resistance Soldier *Ryu Watabe - Chop Chop Master Onion Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers